One Shot – The Curse of Christmas - Isabella Belikov Cullen
by seeusouperva
Summary: Sinopse: A 1000 anos sua família foi amaldiçoada. No dia 25 de dezembro, no natal, alguém de sua família pode encontrar seu companheiro. Durante as 24 horas deste dia forças externas tentariam mata-los. Eles poderiam passar por esse dia e se manter vivos e viverem o resto de suas vidas felizes, ou a morte iria encontra-los, impedindo-os de que sua felicidade acontecesse.


One Shot – The Curse of Christmas

 **Autora:** Isabella Belikov Cullen

 **Classificação:** +18

 **Sinopse:** A 1000 anos sua família foi amaldiçoada. No dia 25 de dezembro, no natal, alguém de sua família pode encontrar seu companheiro. Durante as 24 horas deste dia forças externas tentariam mata-los. Eles poderiam passar por esse dia e se manter vivos e viverem o resto de suas vidas felizes, ou a morte iria encontra-los, impedindo-os de que sua felicidade acontecesse. Hoje é natal, o que pode acontecer?

* * *

 **Capitulo Único**

O natal sempre foi uma época importante para a nossa família, apesar de nós elfos não comemorarmos o natal, nossa família seguia essa tradição dos povos humanos e bruxos como uma tradição. Mas de certa forma era mesmo, já que nossa família foi amaldiçoada neste dia. Fazia 1000 anos que nossa família havia sido amaldiçoada por uma bruxa.

Para começar do início, meu bisavô Lucien começara a se relacionar com uma bruxa, sua beleza era notória naquela época. Carman havia se apaixonado perdidamente por meu bisavô, então no Natal ela havia convidado ele para comemorar com sua família e seus convidados. Não havia acabado bem, naquela mesma noite meu bisavô Lucien encontrará sua companheira, aquela destinada a ser sua parceira para a vida. Ao primeiro olhar para sua parceira, Eleanor, a bruxa já não era mais de seu interesse. De coração partido, ela o amaldiçoou, e com ele, toda a nossa família.

 _"A vida que a terra nos trás_

 _O ar que nos preenche de vida_

 _A água que preenche nossos corpos_

 _O fogo que brilha em nossa alma_

 _Eu lhe amaldiçoo_

 _Neste mesmo dia, os seus encontrarão seu companheiro, mas..._

 _Durante as 24 horas do dia do natal passarão por provações, se sobreviverem a este dia, viveram feliz, se não..._

 _Que assim seja, assim será."_

Vamos apenas dizer que essa maldição deu muito certo. Obviamente não é todo natal que encontramos nossos parceiros, por exemplo, teve uma tia que achou seu parceiro quando ela tinha 15 anos. Eles quase morreram em um desastre, as coisas mais perigosas aparecem depois do encontro, criaturas que acreditávamos não existir mais, elas aparecem do nada. Nem sempre tínhamos sorte, meu tio Eron, perdeu sua companheira nessas 24 horas, ele nunca havia se recuperado disso. Ele ficava recluso durante todo ano. No Natal toda a nossa família se reúne, e quando um de nós encontra seu companheiro, toda a família se junta para fazer a proteção dos recém descobertos companheiros.

Perder um companheiro é algo que ninguém está preparado, esse é um tipo de situação que não desejamos nem para nossos inimigos. Hoje era véspera de natal, talvez hoje alguém da nossa família poderia achar seu companheiro, e uma dessas pessoas pode ser eu. Eu não estava preparada para um companheiro ainda, mas eu precisava estar preparada para passar por isso. Em 300 anos eu nunca encontrei meu companheiro.

Não podia deixar de confessar que eu sentia medo de encontra-lo e perde-lo. Eu rezava para os deuses que permitisse que ele ficasse longe, para que ficasse seguro.

\- Princesa, aqui está seu vestido – olhei para o lado e visualizei Jessica, minha criada que segurava uma capa onde estava guardado meu vestido para o baile desta noite.

\- Obrigada Jessica – falei e voltei a olhar a janela, meu quarto ficava na torre oeste do palácio. As janelas eram enormes que dava para ver tudo em volta do castelo. Como princesa da corte noturna, eu tinha muitas mordomias, e esse quarto de arrasar, apesar de tudo o que podem achar, ser princesa não é fácil. Os deveres, as etiquetas a serem seguidas. Eu até pouco tempo estava na faculdade aperfeiçoando meus poderes e aprendendo cada vez mais, aprendi línguas, aprendi matemática, aprendi sobre todos os reinos, todos os seres, desde criaturas mais horríveis, até aos Deuses. Eu não minto que fiquei tanto tempo longe, para evitar esse feriado, mas infelizmente, o meu tempo acabou e agora eu precisava vir pra casa e cumprir meus deveres – Me dê mais uma hora e ai você pode vir me ajudar a me arrumar.

\- Tudo bem, princesa – ela disse e ouvi a porta do quarto se fechando. Olhei para o crepúsculo que se formava no céu, as pequenas estrelas aparecendo. A neve brilhava do lado de fora, e o vento frio batia nas arvores. Apesar do frio que deveria estar do lado de fora, eu me mantinha aquecida dentro dos limites do castelo onde uma magia para controlar a temperatura fora colocada.

Me aconcheguei ainda mais contra o divã perto da janela e me encostei fechando os olhos.

-x-x-x-

\- Princesa? – a voz de Jessica me levou de volta a consciência, não havia percebido que havia cochilado. Olhei em volta e já era noite. Bem ao fundo eu podia ver os tons amarelados, alaranjados e rosa do sol se pondo.

\- Desculpe Jessica, acabei dormindo – sorri levemente enquanto me levantava.

\- Tudo bem, princesa – ela disse sorrindo – seu banho já esta pronto.

\- Obrigada – falei suspirando e fui para o banheiro, onde minha banheira estava cheia de água quente perfumada. Tirei rapidamente minha roupa e entrei na água, sentindo automaticamente meus músculos relaxarem com a sensação da água. Se eu tivesse tempo, eu iria ficar ali por horas, mas infelizmente, eu não poderia. Então fui rápida, lavando meu corpo e cabelo rapidamente.

Assim que sai me sequei rapidamente e coloquei um roupão preto e segui para fora do banheiro onde Jessica e mais duas criadas, as irmãs Aliriel e Ariel estavam me esperando para fazerem cabelo e maquiagem.

Sentei na poltrona e fechei os olhos, deixando que elas fizessem sua mágica em mim. 1 hora depois estava pronta. Meus olhos foram esfumaçados com azul meia noite, preto e um pouco de gliter. Deixando meus olhos da cor azul royal destacado. Minha pele branca reluzia suavemente, minha boca tinha um sutil batom nude, um pouco mais escuro que meu tom de pele, mas não o suficiente para tirar o destaque dos meus olhos.

Meu longo cabelo negro fora cacheado, e então os cachos foram desfeitos, deixado ondulado, então foi feito uma trança lateral com as mechas da lateral, deixando alguns fios soltos na frente, e as tranças foram embutidas prendendo a minha tiara de diamantes, com pedra da lua em formato de lua bem no centro, e algumas pedras ônix em formato de gotas em volta de diamantes. E o restante do meu cabelo ficou solto, caindo na cintura. Quando ele estava liso, ele caia na minha bunda. Eu sorri diante da imagem do espelho. Eu estava linda.

\- Vamos por sua roupa princesa?

\- Claro – falei tirando o roupão e ficando nua, Aliriel logo trouxe minha lingerie negra, era uma tomara que caia, de renda e ceda, era como um body, mas a parte da calcinha parecia um short. A lingerie era linda e sexy, então logo Ariel veio com o vestido, após eu ter terminado de colocar a lingerie, ela e Alirel me ajudaram com o vestido. O vestido era azul meia noite, brilhante, como um céu estrelado. Ele tinha uma manga longa e um decote completamente fechado no pescoço. Era absolutamente lindo... e transparente. Ele modelava em meu corpo com perfeição, e a fenda lateral era espetacular. Coloquei um salto azul de tiras, que combinava perfeitamente com o vestido. Finalizei com um brinco simples de diamante e um anel.

\- Você está tão linda, princesa – Ariel disse me olhando, enquanto eu me observava no espelho.

\- Absolutamente deslumbrante – Aliriel concordou.

\- Obrigada meninas, vocês fizeram um trabalho incrível.

\- Esse vestido é uma obra de arte – disse Jessica e então me olhou pelo espelho – mas deve se apressar princesa, o baile já começou.

Suspirei pesadamente.

\- Então é hora de ir, obrigada mais uma vez – falei antes de me deslocar para porta.

O caminho até o salão de baile foi calmo, alguns guardas guardavam o castelo, mas nenhum me interrompeu. Ao chegar ao salão eu cumprimentei rapidamente os guardas da porta antes de eles abrirem as portas para mim.

Assim que entrei os olhos das pessoas vieram para mim, coloquei um sorriso sereno no rosto enquanto descia as escadas lentamente. Não olhei muito para a multidão, e me foquei somente em descer as escadas, andei pelas pessoas cumprimentando-as. Eu vi diversos elfos da elite da nossa corte, vi convidados de outras cortes, vi vampiros, shifters tigre, shifters leão, shifter lobo, vi a princesa das fadas, realmente minha família gostava de fazer festas.

O salão em si estava belissimamente decorado, mas o foco era a grande arvore de natal decorada com vermelho e preto. O preto era por causa da nossa corte, e o vermelho porque era o tradicional.

\- Bella, você está maravilhosa – Alice minha prima falou vindo em minha direção, seu vestido rosa se destacava em seu pequeno corpo curvilíneo, seus cabelos curtos estavam repicados e apontado para todos os lados, suas asas batiam ligeiramente em suas costas, Alice era filha de meu tio Erik, um elfo, com minha tia por casamento Violet, uma fada.

\- Obrigada Alice, você também está linda – falei pedindo para dar uma voltinha para eu ver o vestido melhor.

\- Obrigada.

\- Cadê Jasper? – perguntei para ela, Jasper era seu companheiro, ele era um vampiro, ela o encontrou no natal a 4 anos atrás, e estão juntos desde então.

\- Ele está com Edward – ela disse.

\- Edward? O rei vampiro? – perguntei surpresa – ele está aqui?

\- Hurum, louco né? – ela riu – seus pais chamaram ele, e ele resolveu vir.

\- Legal, fiquei surpresa, porque raramente ele sai de seu palácio.

\- Sim, mas ele é meio recluso mesmo, ele perdeu a esposa que ele era muito apaixonado, ai ele meio que não gosta de sair.

\- Sim, muito triste, mas ele ainda pode arrumar uma companheira – falei – ele ainda tem chances.

\- É o que todos esperam, apesar de não falarem sobre isso – ela disse – enfim, o que você acha que vai acontecer hoje? Será que seu companheiro está por aqui?

\- Eu espero que não.

\- Qual é, Bella, não quer encontrar seu companheiro?

\- Querer até quero, só não quero correr o risco de perde-lo.

\- Nós jamais iriamos deixar isso acontecer – Alice falou tocando meus ombros.

\- Mas nunca se sabe – falei e então vi minha mãe ao fundo vindo em minha direção – vamos lá.

\- Filha, está linda – mamãe disse me olhando e então se voltou para Alice com um sorriso doce – você está maravilhosa Alice.

\- Obrigada tia Renee.

\- Você viu o Emmett, Isabella? – minha mãe perguntou.

\- Ainda não, mãe. Ele deve estar com Rosalie.

\- Esses dois, vivem em uma eterna lua de mel – minha mãe disse revirando os olhos.

Emmett, meu irmão e futuro rei da corte noturna, havia encontrado sua companheira, Rosalie, que era uma princesa da corte da primavera. Ela era 100 anos mais jovem do que eu, e por isso eles demoram tanto para se conhecer. Mas quando sua corte veio passar o natal conosco a 2 anos atrás, ela nunca mais foi embora. Emmett e Rosalie haviam se casado formalmente esse ano, mas desde que se conheceram viviam em um estado de lua de mel, parecia que nunca iria passar.

\- Eu e meu Jasper somos assim também – Alice riu – e até você e o tio Charlie.

\- Eu sei – mamãe falou – mas eles deveriam estar aqui agora.

\- Eles devem estar em algum lugar conversando com os convidados mãe, ele sabe o quanto é importante esse baile. Ele não vai ficar longe hoje, ele sabe que tem que estar aqui para qualquer coisa – eu disse, qualquer coisa no caso de alguém achar seu companheiro.

\- Sim, certo – minha mãe falou – bom, vou deixar vocês duas, e vou atrás do seu pai, eu deixei ele conversando com alguns amigos, mas já me demorei muito.

\- Ok mãe.

\- Se acontecer algo, venha até nós imediatamente, Isabella – minha mãe disse antes de dar a volta e ir até meu pai. Suspirei, eu realmente não gostava muito do natal.

\- Olha, Angela esta aqui – Alice disse animada e eu me virei para ver onde ela estava olhando, e realmente, Angela, nossa amiga da faculdade estava ali, ela era filha de um nobre da nossa corte e uma grande amiga. Fomos rapidamente até ela.

\- Bella, Alice é tão bom ver vocês – ela disse nos abraçando rapidamente – vocês estão lindas.

\- Obrigada Angela, você também está maravilhosa – falei.

\- Obrigada, eai gente? Que baile incrível – Angela disse após beber um gole de sua bebida – fazia tempo que não me divertia tanto e nem começou ainda.

\- Fico feliz que está se divertindo – Alice disse – eai, como anda as coisas?

\- Muito bem, eu comecei a trabalhar na biblioteca do palácio, estou tão animada.

\- Oh, que incrível – falei – você sempre quis isso, e conseguiu.

\- Sim, Madame Sinclair está me ensinando tudo. Devo começar oficialmente ano que vem.

\- Que maravilha – Alice disse.

\- Meninas, estou com a garganta seca, vou atrás de um garçom, você quer também Alice?

\- Não, Bella. Obrigada.

\- Ok, já volto então.

Andei entre as pessoas procurando um garçom, enquanto parava e cumprimentava alguns conhecidos, quando finalmente consegui pegar uma taça de vinho élfico, já haviam se passado mais de 15 minutos, já estava fazendo meu caminho de volta quando senti braços fortes envolverem minha cintura me puxando ao encontro de um corpo forte. O movimento brusco fez com que eu derramasse o vinho no chão.

\- Mas que porra – gritei alto chamando atenção de todos para nós, então me afastei me virando e dando de cara com... meu companheiro.

Lindo.

A primeira palavra que me veio em mente assim que consegui processar o que eu via. O homem a minha frente era a personificação da perfeição, ele era alto, muito alto, mais de 2 metros de altura com certeza, sua pele era branca, seus cabelos eram acobreados cortados curtos, mas ainda assim grande o suficiente para que ele ter um ar meio bagunçado, como se tivesse acabado de fazer sexo. Seus olhos eram verdes como uma folha jovem, seus lábios eram finos, avermelhados e sedutores. O corpo era musculoso, mesmo sob o terno preto, dava perceber seus músculos fortes. Ele era um vampiro. E era meu companheiro.

\- Isabella, o que está...? – Ouvi a voz de Alice atrás de mim, mas não me virei, continuei encarando o homem na minha frente. Me aproximei lentamente e estendi a mão e toquei seu rosto.

\- Companheiro... – falei alto, minha voz saiu sem folego, quase ofegante, meu corpo formigou diante do contato com sua pele.

\- Oh merda – ouvi Alice murmurar – Ângela, procure Renne, Charlie, Emmett ou Rosalie, procure todo mundo agora.

\- Sim, Alice. – Ângela falou.

Assim que as palavras delas foram registradas meu corpo ficou absolutamente tenso e me apertei contra o corpo quente, os braços dele passaram em minha volta e senti seu nariz em meu pescoço, me cheirando.

\- Edward, Bella eu sei que é muito para processar, mas fiquem atentos – Alice disse ao nosso lado.

Edward. Rei Edward era meu companheiro.

\- Princesa Isabella – ele sussurrou meu nome e eu estremeci – companheira. Pela preocupação de Alice devo presumir que os rumores sobre sua família estão certos, então?

\- Infelizmente – falei me afastando e olhei para ele, ele sorria, como ele poderia sorrir diante de tal situação eu não sei, mas ele sorria.

\- O que posso esperar?

\- Vários acontecimentos que possam fazer com que um de nós morra.

Seu corpo ficou tenso e seus braços se fecharam ainda mais forte contra ele.

\- Não irei permitir.

\- Eu também não – falei seria e olhei para Alice – Alice, cadê todos?

\- Ângela foi busca-los. Vamos esperar aqui enquanto podemos, ela logo vai vir com eles.

Logo apareceu Jasper, assim que ele olhou para mim e Edward sua postura mudou, seu corpo ficou tenso e sua postura preparada para uma batalha.

\- Meu rei, estou a sua disposição – Jasper disse e olhou para mim – Princesa, fique tranquila, não deixarei que nada aconteça com você e nem com meu rei hoje. Vamos passar por esse dia sem problemas – ele olhou para Alice – onde estão os outros?

\- Ângela foi busca-los.

\- Certo.

\- Deusa, eu odeio essa maldita maldição – resmunguei deixando minha testa descansar sobre os ombros fortes de meu companheiro. Então me afastei e peguei a mão de Edward – Vamos sair daqui, há muitas pessoas aqui dentro, nunca se sabe o que esperar dessa maldição, não podemos as por em risco, existem pessoas importantes aqui dentro que caso machucadas podem trazer conflito para o nosso reino.

\- Está certa, Bella – Jasper disse e olhou para Alice – fique aqui Alice, diga para Renne e Charlie que iremos para o salão sul, lá é espaçoso e longe o suficiente para que ninguém aqui seja machucado.

\- Mas Jasper... – Alice falou.

\- Faça o que ele diz, Alice – Edward falou – é o melhor.

\- Ok – então ela me abraçou rapidamente – vão logo, eu irei até vocês com reforços em breve.

Eu, Edward e Jasper saímos em disparada do salão norte, o caminho para o salão sul foi rápido, Jasper reuniu alguns guardas do castelo que assim que se inteiraram da situação já estavam a nossa volta, preparados para um ataque.

Por enquanto estava tudo muito quieto, nada fora do normal. Mas já havíamos passado por isso tantas vezes, que esse silencio era só uma previa do que viria. Assim que chegamos no salão sul, senti um arrepio pelo meu braço, uma sensação estranha.

\- Vocês sentem isso? – Perguntei rapidamente olhando em volta.

O salão sul era um salão amplo, de formato oval, onde acontecia as coroações e reuniões públicas com o povo da corte. Eram onde as estatuas dos antigos reis da corte noturna residiam. Era uma sala belíssima.

\- Eu não sinto nada – Jasper disse.

\- O que você sente? – Edward perguntou.

\- Eu não sei, fiquem atentos, eu tenho a sensação de que algo vai acontecer a qualquer momento – falei e olhei em volta. Soltei a mão de Edward e observei atentamente a sala.

Por alguns minutos não aconteceu nada, todos nós estávamos olhando em volta atentos. Mas então um estalo alto percorreu o salão, vindo de trás de mim a direita. Me virei na hora, e não havia absolutamente nada.

Jasper puxou duas facas e jogou uma para Edward, não era a melhor arma, mas melhor do que nada. Os guardas tomaram posição de batalha.

Em um momento nos preparávamos, no outro a batalha começou. As estatuas dos antigos reis ganharam vida e começaram a se dirigir até nós.

\- Puta merda – Edward sussurrou.

E eu não podia concordar mais. Por um momento me senti indefesa sem minhas armas. Mas logo estávamos lutando, rapidamente os guardas derrubaram duas estatuas com suas lanças. Luriel, a guarda que nos acompanhava, puxou sua espada e jogou para mim, enquanto ficava sua lança contra uma das estatuas. Rapidamente, comecei a lutar, me esgueirando entre os braços das estatuas e golpeando forte seu estomago, desmembrando-as. Em um momento que lutava com outra não vi outra estatua vindo em minha direção, mas senti uma mão envolvendo minha cintura e me puxando, eu nem tive tempo de gritar antes de ser jogada contra parede, fazendo um buraco na parede.

A dor percorreu meu corpo em ondas, ouvi o rugido de raiva de Edward, mas por um momento não consegui enxergar nada a minha volta. O barulho de luta ainda ocorria, e eu tentava a todo instante retomar minha visão, focando em outra coisa.

Assim que consegui focar e ver a minha volta, observei meus guerreiros lutando bravamente, contra mais duas estatuas restantes. Assim que Edward percebeu que não precisava mais dele, ele em segundos estava ao meu lado, puxando meu corpo para sí.

\- Bella, está bem? Onde dói?

\- Estou bem – falei sorrindo levemente – o impacto doeu, mas me curo rápido, logo estarei nova em folha, você está bem?

\- Sem um arranhão – ele disse e então os guardas vieram até nós juntos de Jasper.

\- Você está bem, alteza? – Luriel perguntou.

\- Estou. Obrigada pela espada, foi de grande ajuda.

\- Infelizmente não pude protege-la, alteza, peço perdão.

\- Não se desculpe Luriel, a situação fugiu de nosso controle.

Der repente as portas se abriram e todos nos voltamos para ela prontos para a batalha. Mas quem entrou eram nossa próprio exército. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, meus pais, tio Eron, tia Niniel e tio Eldar, e mais vários guardas.

\- Isabella – mamãe correu assim que me viu caída, depois de avaliar o salão – oh meu bebe, você está bem?

\- Está tudo bem mãe – me levantando e esticando meus músculos.

\- O que ouve aqui? – Meu pai perguntou afastando minha mãe delicadamente e olhando para mim da cabeça aos pés procurando machucados.

Jasper rapidamente explicou o que ouve para todos que estavam ali. E eu pude me aconchegar contra Edward, enquanto via minha família e Edward planejando estratégias sobre como lidar com as surpresinhas que a maldição jogava para gente.

O fato de Edward ser meu companheiro foi muito bem recebido por todos, e mesmo se não tivesse sido, eles não poderiam fazer nada, já que ele é meu companheiro e isso não muda.

\- Bella aqui, eu consegui pegar sua bota – Alice disse me entregando meus dois pares de bota que usava em caçadas, eram de couro, sem salto, e ia até o meio das coxas, e tinham algumas fivelas para por armas.

\- Obrigada Alice, lutar sem sapato é horrível, mas de salto... – falei enquanto tirava rapidamente o salto – me ajude com o vestido, não vai dar certo essa roupa me atrapalhando, mas eu amei muito esse vestido para estraga-lo.

\- Claro – ela disse e eu me virei de costas e puxei meu cabelo pro lado, e ela baixou o zíper e logo eu estava só na minha lingerie. Calcei a bota rapidamente, e peguei as armas que Emmett havia pego e me armei.

Edward me ajudou a arrumar minhas armas e beijou suavemente minha coxa antes de levantar e piscar para mim. Meu corpo se acendeu com seu toque ousado, mas me obriguei a me acalmar. Tirei minha coroa rapidamente e desfiz o penteado, coloquei minha coroa no chão e deixei-a ali, ninguém iria pega-la.

Peguei a liga que havia sobrado do peteado e os grampos e fiz rapidamente um rabo de cavalo para que meu cabelo não me atrapalhasse.

Depois que chegaram a uma decisão sobre a estratégia que iria ser utilizada, esperamos. Durante esse tempo usei para conversar com Edward. Conhecê-lo, afinal, não tinha muitas informações sobre ele, por ele ser recluso.

Quando perguntei o porquê disso, ele disse que quando sua esposa morreu, ele havia ficado muito triste, pelo fato de que ela morreu no parto junto com a criança, meu coração se partiu ao saber disso. Ele disse que não sentia vontade de viver depois de sua perda, então se focou no seu reino, que prosperou sob seu comando. E ele disse que depois de um tempo, sair simplesmente não era importante. Ele disse que hoje algo o impulsionou a vir, e agora que ele estava aqui ele entendia que era o momento de me encontrar, e que estava feliz por isso.

Haviam se passado 2 horas sem ocorrer nenhum incidente. Mas isso era normal, geralmente os incidentes da maldição ocorriam em espaço de tempo, mas eles iam aumentando a intensidade e o perigo. As estatuas foram só um aquecimento, era quase como um teste pra ver nossa resistência. Os próximos seriam piores.

Já havia passado das 2 horas da madrugada quando um sibilar estranho foi ouvido do lado de fora do salão. Nos levantamos do chão rapidamente e eu peguei minhas duas espadas e me preparei. O sibilo ficou mais alto, parecia que várias cobras estavam rastejando pelo castelo. Eu odeio cobras, porque eu não deveria ficar surpresa da maldição ter colocado cobras para enfrentarmos? Assim que a porta quebrou em pedaços e revelou o que estava por trás dela meu corpo ficou tenso.

\- Ah, tá de sacanagem – murmurei observando 10 naggas entrarem pela porta.

Naggas eram demônios, o corpo de um cobra de mais de 10 metros de comprimento, a largura grande o suficiente para 4 pessoas ficarem uma do lado da outra, o diferencial são as várias cabeças. Aqueles eram claramente machos, porque as fêmeas só tinham uma cabeça e eram conhecidas por tomar a forma humana. Eram criaturas declaradas extintas no nosso mundo, pois haviam sido caçados até que chegasse a tal ponto, mas aqui estavam, 10 naggas machos com clara sede de sangue. Eram seres extremamente perigosos. Sua força era brutal, e quando atacavam poderiam até mesmo engolir uma pessoa inteira, enquanto as outras cabeças lutavam.

Com a porta aberta os naggas logo pegaram nosso cheiro e vieram para nós, seus corpos deslizavam rápido pelo chão. E logo estávamos cercados. Fundi meu corpo as sombras e ataquei, eu pude ver minha família lutando e usando seus poderes, éramos brutais quando juntos. Eu não pude olhar por muito tempo, já que estava realmente em uma luta arriscada, então logo eu desferia golpes contra o corpo de um dos nagga, cada vez q minhas facas cortavam a carne do nagga eu desviava de sua cabeça que vinha em direção a mim.

Sua calda balançava furiosamente e eu tinha que lutar para escapar dela. Com a força que a calda dela tinha, ela poderia quebrar meus ossos. Os sons de batalha eram altos em meu ouvido junto do sibilar dos naggas. Eu vi algumas cabeças no chão, mas todos ainda estavam de pé. Rosnei quando vi que quase que Edward foi atingido por uma das cabeças, enquanto lutava com outro nagga. Me transformei em nevoa e fui para perto dele e finquei a espada no corpo do nagga e torci, e com a outra espada bati com força cortando a lateral, perfurando o osso e os órgãos, até que ela morreu.

Um a menos.

Logo um por um foi caindo, eu pude ver alguns machucados, o cheiro de sangue era forte no ar. Eu vi Luriel com sua roupa manchada de sangue, e tio Elder dançava com as cabeças que tentava pega-lo, e quando ele conseguia golpear, ele arrancava suas cabeças. Logo eu e Edward conseguimos matar mais um. E aos poucos os sons de batalha foram morrendo quando o último dos nagga caíram mortos.

\- Primeiro estatuas, agora Naggas, esse ano tá meio barra pesada – Emmett disse enxugando o suor do rosto.

\- Nem me fale – Jasper disse e abraçando Alice.

\- Vocês estão todos bem?

\- Alguns arranhões, e machucados que claramente ficarão roxos mais tarde, mas estamos bem – Luriel falou.

\- Você conseguiu um machucado meio feio Luriel.

\- Nada que eu não possa administrar, alteza.

\- Ok, mas se você se machucar demais, você vai ter que sair viu. Não quero perde-la.

\- Obrigada por sua preocupação, mas estou bem – ela sorriu.

Eu sorri para ela e me voltei para Edward.

\- Desculpe por você estar passando por isso Edward – falei tristemente.

\- Você é minha companheira, você vale a pena, se eu preciso aguentar um dia disso para ter você para sempre, que assim seja – ele disse tocando meu rosto delicadamente.

Eu corei e sorri para ele.

\- Tentando conquistar meu coração, Edward?

\- Estou conseguindo? – ele perguntou me puxando para seus braços.

\- Acho que já conseguiu – pisquei.

\- Bella, Edward, temos algum tempo antes do próximo incidente, sugiro que descansem um pouco. – Rosalie disse.

\- Está certa Rosalie, venha Edward, vamos nos escorar na parede.

-x-x-x-

O dia passou cheio de emoções, os ataques tinham uma pausa de 2 ou 3 horas. O terceiro ataque aconteceu lá para as 5 da manhã, e foi tão terrível quanto os nagas, dois manticoras apareceram. Eu nunca tinha visto pessoalmente nenhum desses seres, só conhecia suas histórias. Os manticora na verdade eram considerados mitos, corpo de leão, com rosto humano, com chifres e dentes de metal, calda de escorpião, com um veneno extremamente poderoso e asas. Foi uma batalha árdua mata-lo, mas estávamos em maior quantidade, e acabamos por conseguir. Felizmente, ele não conseguiu picar ninguém, pois seria impossível descobrir um antidoto a tempo para salvar alguém.

O quarto ataque foi as 8 horas, eu acho que todos nós nos olhamos estarrecidos ao ver um Piasa entrando no palácio. Conhecido com pássaro devorador de homens, o piasa era um ser muito conhecido em nosso mundo, mas eles viviam muito ao sul, um estar aqui tão ao norte só mesmo uma maldição, porque era impossível. Sua cara e pata eram de urso, o corpo de um réptil, uma calda tão longa que dá a volta por seu corpo umas três vezes. O salão era grande, mas não grade o suficiente para suporta-lo voando, o que nos ajudou muito, mas ainda assim seu ataque foi brutal, perdemos um guarda por sua mandíbula poderosa, antes de conseguir mata-lo.

O quinto ataque, demorou 5 horas para acontecer. Algo que deu um alivio aos nossos corpos cansados, mais guardas vieram se juntar a nós, formando uma frente armada grande, não podíamos chamar todos os guardas, pois ainda precisávamos proteger as outras pessoas do palácio e das aldeias. O nosso mundo era cheio de seres perigosos, a proteção deles era de máxima importância para nós.

O quinto monstro apareceu as 13h, era uma besta Ladrador, com a cabeça de uma cobra, o corpo de um leopardo, a parte traseira de um leão e os cacos de um cervo. Ele era absolutamente assustador, e enorme, e muito, mas muito rápida. Perdemos 4 homens em seu ataque, quem diria que um ser tão estranho pudesse ser tão rápido, mas infelizmente, ele era. Mata-lo foi mais difícil do que pensamos, a luta durou horas, apesar de sermos muitos, a criatura era muito rápida e conseguia se esquivar rapidamente de nós. Mas Jasper conseguiu apunhala-la no coração, e matá-la.

-x-x-x-

\- Eu queria entender o que diabos está acontecendo – Jasper falou – a maldição é fodida realmente, mas isso? Isso é beirado ao ridículo.

\- Eu também não entendo – minha mãe falou, seu corpo descansando contra o de meu pai – nunca foi assim.

\- Ótimo, somos especiais – falei para Edward.

\- Perfeito – ele concordou.

Estávamos todos conversando e descansando, já havia passado das 19 horas, quando o chão começou a tremer. Todos nós nos seguramos juntos e olhamos incrédulos o chão se abrir. O salão já estava praticamente todo destruído, mas aquilo ali era outro nível. Era uma abertura de 2 metros de largura e 9 metros de comprimento. Nos levantamos rapidamente e pegamos as armas, ouvimos alguns barulhos, mas não ousamos nos aproximar para descobrir o que era. Mas logo uma mão surgiu e um corpo se lançou para fora do buraco.

\- Minha Deusa – Rosalie sussurrou em choque.

Um demônio Oni, seu corpo humanoide era enorme, com 2 metros de altura, corpo fortemente construído, a cara de uma besta, com dentes pontudos, olhos brilhantes como fogo, cabelos ruivos em volta do seu rosto, e chifres enormes, lisos saindo de sua cabeça. Ele empunhava um enclave e sorria malignamente para nós. De trás desse, outros como ele saíram do buraco.

Rapidamente começamos a lutar, eram muitos, e cada vez subiam cada vez mais demônios Oni. Mata-los era difícil, mas estávamos determinados e éramos bons no que fazíamos. Logo os corpos foram se amontoando no chão, deixando um espaço difícil para lutar, eu me esgueirava na sombra e golpeava cegamente cada Oni que aparecia na minha frente.

Senti o impacto contra meu corpo e grunhi de dor, mas continuei firme. Enfiei minha espada pelo pescoço da besta, perfurando-a até o cérebro. Sangue preto jorrou melando meu corpo, e eu continuei lutando. Passei a lutar com outro demônio, e pelo canto do olho eu vi outro se aproximando por trás, na hora que ela foi dar um golpe mortal eu me abaixei, deixando que ele acertasse o outro com o qual eu estava lutando, o matando, e nesse meio tempo, eu me virei e golpeei suas pernas e me levantei perfurando seu coração.

A luta continuou intensamente por 1 hora, antes que os demônios parecem de subir, e logo conseguirmos matar todos, com um total de 5 perdas. Deus, quantos mais eu teria de ver morrer por causa do meu acasalamento?

Assim que a luta acabou eu me apoiei em meus joelhos e tomei fôlegos.

\- Temos que sair daqui – Alice disse – ainda temos 3 horas para meia noite. Então temos que pelo menos ter um ambiente que nos dê vantagem.

\- O salão norte – meu pai disse – é o melhor.

\- Poderíamos ir lá para fora – tia Niniel falou.

\- Aberto de mais, com muitas possibilidades de fuga e com grande possibilidade de aparecer mais coisa – meu pai falou – é melhor um ambiente fechado e controlado.

\- Sim, eu concordo – Jasper falou e começamos a nos reunir para sair do salão.

Os corredores estavam vazios, os guardas haviam feito um trabalho maravilhoso de liberar os empregados da casa, e deixando-a vazia para que ninguém se machucasse.

\- Falta pouco para esse dia horrível acabar – falei – encontrar você foi maravilhoso Edward, mas essa maldição... – rosnei.

\- Eu entendo – ele falou, e suspirou – entendo completamente o que diz.

Estávamos na metade do caminho quando ouvimos um sibilar de cobra e algo grande se arrastando pelos corredores atrás de nós.

\- O que? Mas não é hora ainda – falei e vi quando um guarda virou para trás e seus olhos se arregalaram antes de ele se transformar em pedra.

\- Puta que pariu, corram – falei – e não olhem para trás.

Mesmo exaustos da luta anterior, corremos, teve uma hora que Edward me pegou no colo e correu com sua velocidade vampírica para o salão norte comigo. O salão ainda estava arrumado com a decoração da festa. Todos nós entramos rapidamente no salão.

\- Se espalhem – falei rapidamente correndo para o rumo da enorme arvore de natal – tem um basilísco atrás de nós. Olhem uma vez para seus olhos e vocês estão mortos. Precisamos de um espelho se quisermos ter chance contra esse monstro.

Olhei rapidamente em volta do salão e vi que Edward estava próximo a um espelho, eu já ia gritar para ele pegar o espelho quando a porta se estilhaçou sob o peso do basilísco que havia entrado.

\- Droga – rosnei e olhei para baixo e comecei a me movimentar pela sala, o mais cuidadosamente que eu pude.

A única forma de matar um basilísco é fazer com que ele veja seu próprio reflexo no espelho. Mas fazer com que isso aconteça não é fácil. E uma mordida e já era. Não existe antidoto para a mordida de um basilísco, era simplesmente aceitar a morte.

Ouvi o barulho de um dos guardas gritando e fiquei tentada a olhar, mas não fiz. Continuei seguindo até Edward. Só que não percebi o basilísco vindo em minha direção.

\- Bella, não – Edward gritei, e senti meu corpo ser jogado pra frente e ouvi o gemido de dor de Edward. Quando olhei vi seu corpo caído e um dente de basilísco preso em seu estomago.

Meu coração parou por uns segundos, minha mente tentou processar o que havia acontecido. Eu olhei sem acreditar para Edward, caído no chão. Por um momento meu corpo ficou frio, e eu fechei os olhos.

Eu senti o poder vindo de algum lugar do fundo do meu ser, e só soltei. Quando abri os olhos, o quarto fora banhado em sombras, sombras que atacavam o basilísco com força. Eu me levantei e fui até Edward, toquei seu rosto já frio, seus olhos estavam abertos me olhando.

Eu podia ouvir o som de agonia do basilísco, e olhei para frente, vendo as sombras fazendo cortes e mais cortes no corpo da cobra. Olhei para o espelho que estava mais próximo e me levantei e rapidamente peguei o espelho moldei as sombras para que elas atraíssem a atenção do bicho para mim e assim que eu percebi a cabeça dele virando eu virei o espelho para frente e der repente silencio. Quando baixei o espelho somente pó restava no chão.

Corri de novo até Edward e segurei seu corpo contra o meu e comecei a chorar. Senti as sombras se dissiparem e beijei seus lábios frios.

\- Não vá – chorei – não me deixe – eu sabia que meu choro era em vão, que não havia o que fazer. Um grito de dor saiu por meus lábios, enquanto tirava o dente do basilísco de seu estomago.

\- Bella – Alice falou com voz triste, mas o que quer que ela fosse falar foi cortado por um riso estridente e cruel.

Quando olhei para cima uma mulher belíssima estava sentada em cima da mesa rindo, enquanto olhava para mim.

\- Ora, Lucien, eu consegui o que queria ao final – a mulher disse olhando para mim – você longe de sua companheira. Faith fica muito mais interessante morta, não é mesmo?

\- Carman – sussurrei olhando para a bruxa.

\- Eu mesma, pequena Bella – ela deu uma risadinha – você e seu homem foram muito bem hoje, mas ele iria morrer de qualquer forma.

Rosnei para ela.

\- Não rosne para mim. Deus você tem muito de Lucien em você, ele fez o mesmo quando o amaldiçoei. Achei interessante ele reencarnar em você, na verdade achei muito divertido, já que Eleanor já havia reencarnado – ela olhou brevemente para Edward com um sorriso – estive esperando por você, mas sou uma mulher paciente, e hoje minha vingança se concluiu. Você vai viver o resto da sua vida sem seu companheiro, e sua família seguirá amaldiçoada.

Eu me levantei pegando minhas armas e eu senti as sombras tremularem atrás de mim, com a fúria que eu sentia.

\- Sente-se criança, eu não tenho tempo para brincar com você – ela riu de novo.

\- Pois é melhor arrumar um tempo – falei e joguei minhas sombras para ela, mas ela lançou um escudo em sua volta e continuou rindo.

\- O mesmo poder de Lucien, impressionante – ela disse – mas não funciona comigo.

Olhei para o escudo em volta dela e vi minhas sombras procurando uma brecha para mim e logo eu vi e estava bem em cima. Seria difícil de entrar por ali. Olhei em volta e vi a arvore, se eu subisse nela eu poderia saltar para dentro, claro que poderia dar errado, mas eu poderia tentar. Olhei em volta e todos da minha família observavam tudo paralisados.

Com isso em mente, corri para a arvore de natal e comecei a subir nela.

\- O que diabos você está fazendo? – Carman rosnou – volte aqui.

Continuei subindo na arvore até chegar bem no topo, perto da grande estrela decorativa que estava conosco a séculos. A arvore balançou um pouco sob meu peso.

\- Pare, desça dai – Carman falou, sua voz com um toque de desespero que me deixou intrigada.

Olhei para a arvore e observei mais atentamente a estrela, mas não tinha nada de mais sob ela, mas a usei para me segurar e então saltei, só que na hora que eu fiz isso a estrela saiu do lugar e caiu junto comigo.

\- Não – Carman gritou, e por pouco eu errei o buraco de seu escudo, e cai no chão. Então ouvi o som de estilhaço da estrela que havia quebrado. E um clarão cegou meus olhos e ouvi o grito de Carman. Quando o clarão havia sumido e eu consegui focar, Carman havia sumido, onde ela estava agora tinha um vestido e um pó branco. Minha família e os guardas que estavam paralisados por sua magia, agora se mexiam.

Não pensei em mais nada e só corri para Edward, assim que cheguei perto eu parei. A ferida em seu estomago tinha sumido, e seus olhos estavam fechados, mas a respiração estava forte. Me ajoelhei em seu lado e toquei delicadamente seu rosto.

\- Edward – sussurrei e inclinei meu corpo, então seus olhos se abriram.

\- Bella – ele sussurrou e se levantou se sentado rapidamente e me puxando para um beijo.

Nosso primeiro beijo.

Edward me beijou como se fosse um homem sedento por água e eu fosse a água. Ele beijava tão bem, sua boca era tão perfeita contra a minha. Sua língua explorava minha boca e eu me sentia derreter sob seu toque. Quando nos separamos estávamos ofegantes. Eu olhei para ele, para todo ele e percebi que realmente ele estava vivo, e que aparentemente eu havia quebrado a maldição.

\- Quem diria que era só a gente ter quebrado aquela maldita estrela – ouvi meu tio sussurrar atrás de nós, e eu ri descansando minha cabeça contra o pescoço de Edward.

-x-x-x-

Eu e Edward queríamos ter passado um tempo juntos logo após descobrirmos da quebra da maldição, mas não pudemos, precisávamos velar nossos mortos, limpar o castelo e ver como iriamos reformar aquilo que foi destruído. Só fomos conseguir parar já era no dia seguinte, e estávamos exaustos de mais para fazer qualquer coisa além de cair na cama e dormir.

Quando acordamos tinha ainda mais coisas para fazer, afinal acabamos por descobrir que o buraco que foi aberto no chão, comprometeu a estrutura do palácio. Então, teve que ser feita viagens para buscar pessoas especializadas para arrumar tudo isso. Tivemos que sair do palácio por conta disso.

Hoje as coisas estavam mais calmas, estávamos no momento no castelo de inverno, Emmett, meu pai, Jasper e Edward que havia ofertado sua ajuda haviam saído para resolver alguns problemas que os empreiteiros haviam descoberto.

Eu estava em meu quarto descansando quando ouvi o barulho da porta abrir, quando me virei vi Edward parado me olhando. Coloquei uma marca páginas no livro e coloquei em cima da bancada antes de levantar e me jogar em seus braços o beijando.

\- Eu amo que quando chego aqui você sempre me recebe com um beijo – Edward murmurou contra meus lábios.

\- É mesmo?

\- Sim – ele disse.

\- Você voltou cedo – comentei.

\- Seu irmão me liberou, na verdade – ele riu – disse que eu tinha sido salvo da morte e deveria estar curtindo isso com você. Eu gosto do seu irmão.

\- Eu também gosto – sorri para ele o puxei para o sofá que estava sentada - você sabia que minha mãe já está planejando nosso casamento?

\- É mesmo? – ele falou, então sorriu – excelente, quero fazê-la minha esposa o mais rápido possível.

Ergui a sobrancelha.

\- Você nem me pediu ainda.

\- Está certa, isso é imperdoável – ele disse e então saiu do sofá e se ajoelhou na minha frente pegando minha mão – Isabella Marie Swan, minha tão esperada companheira, seria uma honra tê-la como minha esposa, você me aceitaria como seu?

\- Hm... deixa eu pensar – falei fazendo cara de pensativa, então eu ri e o puxei para um beijo – claro que sim.

O beijo começou calmo, um mero toque de lábios, mas foi ficando mais intenso a cada momento. Sua língua em minha boca, suas mãos em meu corpo, explorando primeiro com calma, depois de forma urgente.

O desejo luxurioso percorrendo meu corpo como fogo, sendo incendiado cada vez mais por seu toque preciso. Quando sua boca deixou a minha, eu pude tomar um folego, mas seus lábios não queriam deixar minha pele, meu pescoço, o colo dos meus seios que o vestido revelava. Meus seios ficaram cada vez mais pesados e os mamilos doloridos, o sutiã passou a incomodar, mas não conseguia afastar os lábios de Edward de mim para que eu pudesse tirar o vestido e o sutiã.

Mas logo Edward teve a mesma ideia que eu, puxando meu vestido para fora rapidamente, e assim que me vi livre do vestido já puxei o sutiã para fora.

\- Perfeita – ele sussurrou ao me olhar, agora somente com a calcinha cobrindo meu corpo de seu olhar, seus olhos verdes haviam mudado para um vermelho intenso, mostrando seu desejo por mim, seus dentes estavam mais pronunciados, onde suas presas haviam saído. Ele voltou a tocar minha pele e eu arqueei meu corpo para que ele tivesse melhor acesso aos meus seios, que ele logo passou a beijar, lamber, chupar. Aposto que deixaria marcas, mas eu não me importava no momento.

Minha respiração ficou cada vez mais ofegante, e seu toque desceu cada vez mais sob meu estomago até chegar a minha virilha, onde o mesmo puxou os cantos da minha calcinha a rasgando. Eu já estava tão molhada.

Senti seus beijos em minha virilha, indo até minha coxa, seus beijos suaves em minha pele, pequenos toques, até que sua boca subiu para onde eu mais necessitava. Não consegui controlar meu gemido ao sentir sua língua em meu clitóris. Ele não precisou fazer muito para me ter gozando em sua boca, Edward sabia fazer sexo oral, sua língua trabalhava com maestria em minha boceta. Então meu gozo veio rápido, e muito intenso.

Quando ele se separou eu levei alguns minutos para me recuperar, foi tempo o suficiente para que ele conseguisse tirar suas roupas.

Ele era perfeito com roupa, mas sem roupa era um espetáculo. Edward rapidamente me pegou no colo e me levou para cama me depositando no centro da mesma. Seus lábios voltaram a beijar meu corpo, boca, pescoço, seios. Quando meu corpo já estava aceso o suficiente, senti seu pau roçando minha entrada.

Logo senti seu pau me preenchendo, centímetro por centímetro, um gemido alto saiu por meus lábios pelo prazer de tê-lo dentro de mim. Então envolvi minhas pernas em torno de sua cintura, fazendo com que ele fosse ainda mais fundo dentro de mim.

Então ele começou a se mover, lento a princípio e então forte. Meu corpo se movia junto ao seu, e eu podia sentir o prazer se construindo. Sua boca foi para meu pescoço onde ele deu suaves beijos. E quando eu senti que estava próxima ao orgasmo ele me mordeu. A dor foi instantânea, mas logo substituída por um prazer indescritível, que me fez gozar forte contra ele. Ao fundo pude senti ele se afastando e um gemido rouco sair de seus lábios, antes de senti-lo gozar dentro de mim.

Então ficamos ali, deitados juntos, abraçados e curtindo o início da nossa eternidade.

-x-x-x-

 _12 meses depois_

\- O nome dele vai ser Anthony – eu disse para Edward – e o dela vai ser Renesmee.

\- Perfeito – Edward disse enquanto segurava o pequeno pacotinho embrulhado em mantas roxas – Eles são perfeitos Bella, você não poderia me dar um presente melhor.

\- Vai ser um trabalho cuidar deles – comentei enquanto acariciava a cabecinha de Anthony. O trabalho de parto foi desgastante, eu não imaginei que estava gravida de gêmeos. Então na hora foi uma surpresa quando eu tive Renesmee e logo depois senti as contrações novamente para outro bebe.

\- Vai ser trabalhoso, sim, mas vale a pena.

\- Com certeza vale – sorri para meu marido e companheiro. Eu e Edward nos casamos dois meses depois do natal, e um mês depois me descobri gravida. Coincidentemente no dia 24 de dezembro nossos bebes nasceram. A festa de natal acontecia no palácio, não pudemos ir por causa do parto. Minha família ainda comemorava o natal mesmo depois da quebra da maldição, algo que decidimos manter já que comemorávamos a tanto tempo.

\- Obrigado por me dar uma família, Bella – Edward disse me beijando suavemente, mas com cuidado para não acordar Renesmee.

\- Obrigada a você, meu marido – eu sorri – eu te amo.

\- Eu também amo você. Feliz Natal, meu amor.

\- Feliz Natal.

 **FIM \O/**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado!

Deixem comentários!


End file.
